The Return of Arain part 3
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: he one with the power to vanquish the Shadows approaches, Born to those who have thrice him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Shadows will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Shadows knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. He will be born as the seventh month dies...(chara death)


Yugi and Atemu slowly open their eyes and blink a few times to get the sleep out of their eyes. "Ugh...my head hurts." Atemu groaned as he sat up. "Tell me about it," Yugi agreed. "Thought everything was a dream..." Atemu said absently.

Yugi looked to him with surprise clear on his young face. "What?" Atemu laughed emptiedly. "Everything seemed to be a wonderful dream... meeting Seto, falling in love for the first time and having a family. Even meeting you guys, it all seemed like a wonderful dream."

Yugi looked to the ground. "Life seems that way, huh?" Atemu snorted. "Life is an emotional rollar coaster. It screws with your emotions like a person can. At first, when I met Seto, he seemed really cold and put me on edge. But after I had moved in," Yugi laughed lightly, "Yeah, with us telling you that it was a bad idea."

Atemu nodded with a ghost of a smile. "He seemed to open up to me and before we knew it, he kissed me and things went on from there. Heh," Atemu smiled at the memories. "It was kind of the same thing with me and Yami." Yugi said as he pulled his legs to his chest.

Atemu spread his legs and leaned back on his hands with his head tilted up. "Fate is so cruel." Yugi nodded in agreement as the two talked about memories. "Remember the first time we met Atem?" Atemu nodded as he recalled the memories.

"Yes, we also met Jaden and Yusei as well. It was weird how they were lovers since their outfits screamed 'WE'RE FROM DIFFERENT TIME LINES YET WE KNOW EACHOTHER'." both laughed at that and Yugi closed his eyes. "Time seems to fly by so fast. One moment we save the world and the next we're trying to save it again sixteen years later."

"Time utterly sucks when you want things to last. But I guess raising a family keeps you pretty buisy that you forget all about time." Atemu said as a fact. "Yeah I know." Yugi sighed out as he stood up. "Well, we might as well try and escape." Atemu sighed and stood up. Yugi walked over the the bars and Atemu yelled, "Yugi NO!" but Yugi had touched the bars and was sent flying back. "YEEEOOW!" Yugi grunted in pain as Atemu rushed to his side to help him up.

"How are we supposed to fucking get out of this place?!" Yugi asked with frustration. Atemu started to think. _We can't grab the bars and we don't have our decks and duel disks._ Atemu sighed in frustration. You would think he's used to this. But oh are you wrong. "How in the bloody he-" Atemu suddenly got an idea. Atemu stood up and grinned. _It should work if I do this,_ Atemu took off his cape and wrapped it around his hand like bandages. "What are you going to do Atem?" Yugi asked with wonder.

"I'm going to get us out of here, that's what I'm GOING to do." Atemu replied as he walked over to the gate and reached out his hand. It was trying to repel him but then it went to electricution. Atemu kept pushing forward and once his hand landed on the lock, he stuck his other hand through that had the nessesary tools to unlock the lock.

He knew he was risking his life, but if it ment that Yugi would go free, then so be it. He finally unlaches the lock and kicked open the door. "Go Yugi," Atemu panted out. His vision was getting red and blurry. "ATEMU!" he heard Yugi shout before falling to the ground. Yugi rushed over to Atemu and held him in his arms. "Atem...please wake up..." Yugi tried everything in his power to wake up Atemu, but then he checked for a puls. "No...pl-please...h-he can't be gone." Yugi whispered as he gently closed the ex-pharaoh's eyes and laid him down. He then stood up and glared at the top of the cadge.

Yugi closed his eyes and his body was engulfed by a white light. "Wh-where am I?" Yugi looked around and saw Egypt. "Oh, I'm in Egypt." Yugi muttered. He then saw someone who looked like a pharaoh. Then when he looked in the other direction, he saw Arain. "Hello Arain," the pharaoh said in a flat tone. "Where is it?" Arain hissed out. The old pharaoh sighed and pulled out what looked like to be a gem. "Is this what you wanted Arain?" the old pharaoh growled out. Arain nodded and held out his hand.

"The only reason why you want it is because 'He' is in here. Am I correct Arain?" the old pharaoh eyed Arain suspiciously. Arain snorted and drew his hand back. "No, not the only reason. He has ties with your son, right?" the pharaoh nodded, still keeping an eye on Arain. "Arain, please, just a little more time. That's all I need!" Arain scoffed at the pharaoh. "I heard enough of this. It seems you have been lying to me." the old pharaoh suddenly went wide eyed.

"Please. The preperations are almost done. I just need two more days!" Arain shook his head. You have taken to long, now..." with a movment of his hand, the pharaoh turned to dust.

Yugi suddenly reopened his eyesb and stared blankly at the dead body of Atemu for a few seconds before storming out of the cadge and down the halls. _Don't worry Atemu, I'll avenge you no matter what!_ Yugi held a sneer on his face. He had an idea of where he was going, and he was determined to go.

/,/

Netra's eyes have welled up in tears again as he shook his head while wrapping his arms around his body. He watched the duel silently with Yami. The copy of Atemu had wrapped a comforting arm around Netra's shoulders, but did nothing like it was supposed to. Netra closed his eyes and thought back...

/flashback/

"Dad, is it true? Were you really a pharaoh?!" little Netra asked as his eyes shinned with jealousy and admireation. "Yes Netra. I thought I told you that already?" Netra's birth father chuckled out as he ruffled the young kid's hair. "Yeah, but your stories of ancient Egypt are so facinating! I can't get enough of it." the tan Egyptan smiled and kneeled down so he was eye level. "Then how about I take you to Egypt and visit some tombs one of these days?" Netra squeeled and hugged his dad tightly. "that yould be great!" Atemu chuckled and patted his son on the back...

/endofflashback/

Netra then gasped in pain as his heart felt like it twisted and his gut pull and push. It feels like his lungs contract and it feels like he can't breathe. Yami looks to him in worry and Kaiba does the same. "Are you alright Netra?" Yami asks as he instantly kneels down in front of Netra while placing his hands on his shoulders. "Netra?!" Netra's eyes were wide, and unfocused.

"D-" Netra gasped in pain again as it felt like his heart twists another way and his gut pushs up toward his ribs. "Dad...dea...hurts...so much..." Netra finally got over the pain and was gasping for air. "What did you say Netra?" said teen looked at him with watery eyes and whispered, "Dad's dead..." Yeami's eyes went wide and his eyes to, went unfocused as Netra's words reeled in his head.

_"Dad's dead,"_

"That c-can't be..." Yami's hold on Netra's shoulder's lossened and fell to his side. "What's he say Pharaoh?" Kaiba hissed out. Yami slowly turned to him with his eyes still unfocused. "Netra said...that Atemu's...d-dead." Kaiba had felt like his heart ripped in two and it felt like he was stabbed in the gut multible times. "He...he can't be gone...not Atemu." the three then heard Arain laughing evilly. "It's true, he had sacraficed his life to save that brat named Yugi. He knew the risks, but he did it anyway. His attempt failed however." Kaiba sharply turned to Arain with the look of wanting to kill.

"What do you mean by that you bastard?" Arain chuckled and crossed his arms. "I have my hounds waiting for him by the gates. So he should probably be dead soon." Arain replied as he sighed dramadicly. Yami grit his teeth and then Netra ran to Arain. "You beat me Arain. Wasn't that part of the deal? You beat me, I go with you. AND once you did have me, you'd leave everything else alone. WHY did you break our deal _shadow_?" Netra hissed as he narrowed his eyes.

Arain looked to him with a grin on his face. "I just wanted to have one last duel before the sun rises." Netra snorted and lifted up his sleeve. "You know what this is right?" Arain looked to the boy's wrist and saw a Mellenium Bracelet.

"Yes. The Mellenium Bracelet. The unexpected Eighth," Arain spat. "That was the only reason I wanted you. Did your father and birth father ever know of this?" Netra looked to Kaiba with a frown then looked back at Arain. "The great Pharaoh Atemu did and so did the great Yami no Yugi and The King of Games."

Arain laughed and then glared at Netra. "You give them such grand titles. You relly do live up to the reputation little boy." Netra scoffed and then grinned. "Actually Arain, this bracelet is fake. There is no suck thing as a Mellenium Bracelet." Arain's eyes went wide. "You lie. That thig is made of pure GOLD!"

it was Netra's turn to laugh in mockery. "My father, the Great Egyptian Pharaoh, helped me plan this in case you ever game back. He had only enough gold to make this bracelet. But I have something even better in mind for you Arain..." As Netra said this, he walked closer to the shadow.

"The Unexpected Eighth is actually the headdress Pharaoh Atemu wore in his days of ruling. He gave it to me in case of emergencies." Netra pulled the headdress out of his pocket and placed it on his head. "I am Prince Netra, the eldest son of Priest Seto and the Pharaoh of Egypt. Heir to the throne of Ancient Egpyt."

Yugi finally made it to the arena and his eyes went wide. "Arain, do you know what the prophecy had foretold?" Netra sneered. "It read: The one with the power to vanquish the Shadows approaches...Born to those who have thrice him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Shadows will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Shadows knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Shadows will be borth as the seventh month dies..."

((so sorry it took forever, I had so many things and i just plain forgot about it. SO SORRY to keep you waiting! I will try to update fast. But I've lost almost all my interest in Yu-Gi-Oh!, but i will keep writing it! Again so sorry for leaving you on that cliffhanger for so long))


End file.
